


Unfinished Work

by orphan_account



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An unfinished Wanda x Esmeralda work that I couldn't find inspiration for
Relationships: Wanda Acronym/Esmeralda Poofenplotz





	Unfinished Work

It was 3 am and she was outside smoking a cigarette with her old fashioned cigarette holder. 

No one was up at this hour. No one to see her outside of-

She took another drag of her cigarette. It was the only thing that helped her calm down. She slowly blew the smoke out, watching it disappear . She inhaled air through her nose and exhaled. She was starting to feel calm. She raised her cigarette to her mouth but before she could put it back in, a voice stopped her.

"Smoking is bad for you, Wanda."

She turned to face the voice. There stood Esmeralda in her pink pajamas. She had her hands on her hips and a look of disappointment on her face.

"So is being evil." Wanda replied, but lowered her cigarette from mouth.

"Why are you up so late? Why did you leave my bed?" Esmeralda asked, acting as if she didn't hear Wanda's response.

Wanda sighed and removed the cigarette from the holder. She threw the cigarette to the ground and put her shoe over it.

"You know why." Came her reply.

Esmeralda sighed. "Are you still worried about your goody two shoes friends finding about us?"

She was a bit annoyed. Wanda knew the risks of what would happen if people find out they were in a relationship. She knew and she still kissed her. She slept in her bed. She seemed fine when it first started and now she was outside at 3 am smoking because of it. 

Wanda glared at Esmeralda. "Yes, I'm worried! If they find out, I'll lose my job. I could even go to jail. You will defiantly go to jail! I'm the only reason you're not in jail!"

It was true. Wanda had sent Pinky over to stop Esmeralda many times. Not once did she ever tell Pinky to send her to jail. She knew some other O. W. C. A. leaders would have the members send their nemesis to jail. But she wasn't like that.

"If they find out about us, we'll be ruined. Our lives will be over."


End file.
